


Simple Wish

by samidha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: Dean had a simple wish for his birthday in 2011.





	Simple Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is actively dated because of events which caused Hubig's, a NOLA staple, not to exist anymore. But this is the time Dean successfully went to get Hubig's pie.

"All I'm sayin’, Sammy, is you really don’t look that bad. So tomorrow, we head out and I don’t want to hear about it."

"The hell? Are you accusing me of whining? Excuse me for nearly getting my head taken off."

Dean rolled his eyes and grinned. "Yeah, yeah, I feel your pain. Only a flesh wound. And I know exactly where we are going. Tomorrow."

"Yeah. Sure. So where's that, Dean?"

"NOLA. New Orleans."

"You got a lead?"

"Not yet. Place is pretty haunted though. First time I was down there, holy shit."

"No leads. So what d’you wanna head there for?”

”Pie, baby. The best motherfuckin’ pie there is. Simon Hubig is a goddamn genius."

"You are so completely five years old."

”I don't wanna hear one word. Shut your cake-hole and maybe I'll share my pie."

”Really.”

”You can buy cartons of it, Sammy. A whole carton of little baby pies.”

”Yeah, uh, you enjoy that.”

”Oh, I will. Y’know why?”

Sam smiled. ”Yeah. I do. Happy birthday, Dean.”


End file.
